Pretty Girl
by Nature.Calls
Summary: The thoughts on all the events that happen throughout all 3 books. Based on the Meyer's books and the song 'Pretty Girl' by Sugarcult.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Twilight. Jacob would be beyond dead if I did. And Edward and Bella would be having sex every night!! But alas, they aren't. So, let's make due for now. (I have read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn, so yay!)

**You'll always love me,**

**_Kool Ninja_**

**_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head._**

I leaned in intently to the table while biting into an apple that had been thrown onto the lunch tray with the other foods. "So you're a vampire?" I clarified. Edward just shrugged at me.

"Sounds crazy right?" It was my turn to shrug.

"I don't know. It kind of fits. The strength for one."

"Proven when?" He sneered, with a hint of laughter.

"You might have proven it when you saved me from that speeding car from crushing me." I sarcastically threw at him. I saw him wince a little at the accident. For an unknown reason he was sore when it came to that topic. "And what of your family?" Edward frowned at the question as though he didn't understand it. "Do they accept you?" I clarified. As the question hung in the air Edward dropped his head down and his shoulders started shaking. From what I could tell he was….laughing at me. Wonderful.

"Sorry. Sorry." He apologized, smiling. I was beginning to think of it as my favorite smile. "Yes they accept me. But that's only because we're the same think." My already natural wide brown eyes widened even more.

"A family of vampires?" I snickered, but tried to hide it. Edward rolled his topaz eyes and held a smile himself.

"I suppose it's funny."

"It's cute." As suddenly as the smile had appeared it disappeared.

"We're anything but cute. _I_ am anything but cute." A new smile grew. But this one held sinister secrets. Ones only the devil himself should seem to know. Dangerously though, I decided I wanted to stay with him. Not away from him. He's basically all I think about now days.

**_It's the way that he makes you feel._**

**_It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love._**

_Come on Bella! Snap out of it!_ I chunked another bowl of Easy Mac macaroni into the garbage and tried again. This next batch would be the 4th. Instead of thinking about not burning my dinner, I was thinking of Edward Cullen. His name. It sounded so early 19th century. Frankly I was having issues controlling my hormones. In books it describes vampires as lust and sex objects, but Edward seemed like a prude. Maybe he'd give up a kiss or two.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Was that smoke? I whipped my head around to the microwave that was spewing black smoke out of it's only opening.

"Oh crap!" I screamed. Charlie would be laughing at me right about now. He's usually the one that can't cook. I carefully threw the ruined bowl and melted noodles into the garbage can with it's fallen brethren.

"Having trouble?" I suave laugh rang out from behind me. I shrieked startled and turned quickly. Edward was leaning against the kitchen doorway frame.

"How'd you get in here?!" I screamed, still startled that he was in my house. Without me ever knowing!! Not that I'd actually complain. (Though he doesn't need to know that.)

"The front door was unlocked." He replied calmly.

"So you walked in?" I asked, a confused/weirded-out look plastered on my face.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yeah, but only to go to the front porch. Can I answer the door this time?" Edward's amused look turned into an extreme laughter. The rich sound poured out of his creamy white throat as if it was the melted Godiva chocolate.

"Yes. I'll go knock this time."

"Thank you." I breathed. Why was I doing this? Maybe, so I could have some kind of control over this. Control over what? Relationship? No, not even close…….Um….So are the butterflies in my stomach a type of nausea or little love?

**_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
The killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head._**

"So I shouldn't be with you because you're dangerous?" I asked, confused.

"Yes." He sighed, exasperated.

"I don't think you're dangerous." I pointed out.

"Didn't we go over this part already?" He smiled a lopsided grin. The one before was nothing compared to this one. This smile was my absolute favorite.

"Yeah. We ended up on the couch." I recalled, thinking about it. I was pulled out of the memory by his chuckle coming from his throat.

"Do you need an instant replay?" He asked, smiling deviously.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I gulped nervously. Still smiling, Edward growled and crawled on top of me.

"I'm not safe to be around Bella." He whispered into my neck. His cold breath moved up to my ear. "Especially when I'm alone with you." I couldn't breathe. This was exactly what one part of me wanted. A dangerous romance in the middle of a field with no interruptions. Edward crawled off me and laid by my side in the grass. I take that back. The only interruption would be Edward's morals and conscience.

"Maybe I don't want safe." I boldly huffed. Edward propped his stone hard body up and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What makes you say that?" He asked seriously. Something darker hidden in his eyes. I looked at him, trying to keep my blush down and this brave little figure inside me stay at my body's surface.

"You." I answered simply.

"Oh Bella." He smiled and laid back down. Every one of these moves he makes is making me fall harder for him. And I feel unwanted when he stops. Like I'm not pretty enough. Does Edward not realize he's basically using my ego as a punching bag?

**_It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love._**

**_It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you._**

**_It's the way that he makes you fall in love._**

"I love you." I whispered as he lay beside me, before I drifted off into sleep.

"I know." He whispered back. With those last words he kissed my forehead and stroked my hair. All these little things he did to me. This was my type of spoiling. I've never had a guy do this to me before, so this was all new to me. Was I supposed to get all these little flips in my stomach? Was I supposed to get light headed when he smiled in my direction or said the simplest words to me? There was no denying it now. I was definitely in love with the vampire Edward Cullen.

**_Pretty girl... pretty girl..._**

**_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head._**

"Bella I love you. But what if I'm the death of you?"

"Does that mean you're offering to change me?" He scowled and a low growl emerged from deep inside his chest. It scared me, but at the same time it made him seem sexier.

"Bella I'm not damning you! I could never do that to you!"

"If you love with me and I love you, then we should spend the rest of our lives together."

"No." he said sternly.

"Then stop confessing all this stuff if there's nothing to do about it. Well there is something to do about it, but you won't do anything about." I sighed, put my head in my hands. We were both frustrating each other. And we both knew it. That didn't mean we were leaving each other's presence. I'm not sure either of us could. Talk about your true love.

**_It's the way that he makes you cry.  
It's the way that he's in your mind.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love..._**

I cried when he left me. Well, let's face it. I cried for days on end. Okay, make that months. He was all that was in my mind and I still loved him. I still love him. And now he's with me. I've always loved him. From the time I found out he and his family were vampires, to the very recent battle with a certain red-headed female vampire. Yeah, this has got to be love.


End file.
